Not Brave
by Luna Jose
Summary: Tag to "Borderline". A few moments between Kate and Ben after the episode ends. She can't think about anything but Tahoe, he can't think about anything but her. He's relentless and she's slowly losing the will to fight him. Everyone's gone and anything can happen when they're alone. Rating just to be safe.


I can't help it, this couple is just so addicting. The writers gave us so much to work with last episode. I'm irritated that they're even wasting their time with this short "Justin phase" again. Please. Kate so needs to be with Ben and all the writers are accomplishing is giving false hope to the Kate/Justin fans. Now we're just going to end up with a bunch of pissed off Kate/Justin shippers. Why even bother wasting everyone's time, but I can't wait until the moment Kate changes her mind and becomes a single lady, or perhaps decides to pursue Ben. I can't wait until tomorrow's episode. Before I forget: this is not beta-ed so apologies for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Legal. Fairly Legal belongs to it's respective owners and is not in any way affiliated with my stories. I make no money off of my work.

* * *

The cool surface of the rock soothed her heated hands as she rolled it within her grasp. The smooth feeling caressed her palm, and a brief smile crossed her face at the memory.

_"What's that?"_

_"It's a rock. I found it up there, today- iti's sort of shaped like a heart." A smirk from him._

_An answering smile on her part. A heart, the symbol of love. "Do you ever think it's ever possible to feel that way again?"_

_A questioning gaze. "Like what?"_

_"The way it feels when you fall in love for the first time. Do you remember that? It just feels like this wave... just washes over you, but you're not afraid to drown." His face is blank, head cocked, listening closely, so she continues. "Wow. It's just so. . . easy the first time."_

_"Love is never easy. You don't have to be 17 again, you just have to be brave."_

The day- the past few days- suddenly made their apperance, and she realised how tired she really was. Her head dropped to rest in the crook of her arm, and she sighed.

Ben Grogan. He was constantly on her mind. He forced himself into her life and latched on, refusing to let go. He pushed and prodded until he encroached upon every aspect of her life, turning her upside-down world right again. She though she had everything under control, and he just forced her to realise the chaos that surrounded her. She thought she loved Justin and he made her think, maybe she was strong enough to stand on her own. She thought she had everything she wanted and he made her see the depth of the hole that only he could fill. He forced himself to become her life, and now she was terrified to live without him. But he was an anomaly, something she couldn't control; so she held him at arm's length, unable to draw him close nor push him away.

She tried- oh God, how she tried. After that kiss, asking him out on a date-that-really-wasn't-a-date. She turned to Justin, knowing him, knowing his thoughts, knowing exactly what to say so he didn't ask any questions. This wasn't her fault. What was it about him that made the man so damn difficult to forget?

"You okay?"

She wanted to laugh. The world was conspiring against her, that was the only way. There was no way she heard that voice- no way that shadow was standing in her doorway.

"I thought everyone left."

"Me too."

She could almost feel his eyes drop to the rock in her hand, and though it would be damn near impossible to see in the dark, she tightened her fist to block it from his view.

"I've been thinking, a lot..." he paused here, licked his lips, before continuing hesitantly. "about Tahoe."

"Going to visit the new casino/hotel?"

He frowned, and she dipped her head to avoid his gaze. Even in the dark, he could see her hand fisted around the rock. She frustrated him to no end, refusing his advances each and every time. But he was nothing if not relentless. He wasn't lying when he said he made things a lot worse before leaving, something he was sure he had proven time and time again. Only, with her- for some reason he could never bring himself to leave. Continually he pushed her away, always knowing the right words to say at the exact time to cut the deepest- a gift he'd had for some time. He stepped closer, moving around the desk; she stood, unwilling to give him the advantage of hight, and he could barely contain a smirk. Same old Kate.

They stared for sometime, studying the other. It was one of the things he liked about her, being able to take his stare and not backing down. He took another step, not the least bit surprised when she stepped back as well. Another step. "What are you so scared of, Katie?" He was so close he could smell her shampoo, feel the soft puffs of air rush across his skin, see her swallow reflexively; an this time, there was no holding back a smug grin. His next move would have to be quick, or else she would have to much time to pull away and spring another disappearing act.

Ben snaked an arm around her waist, yanking her hard against him, giving her only a brief second before his lips were on hers. His touch was feather light, but it didn't take her nearly as long as last time to respond, and he deepened the kiss. She tasted sweet like honey, with the aftertaste of the scotch he saw her drink on the plane only an hour ago.

Her hands slid up his neck to bury in his hair, fisting as she moaned into his mouth. He could do this to her, make her forget the rest of the world and melt into his touch. It was a dangerous, dangerous gift he posessed- the ability to turn her to putty in his hands. She opened her eyes briefly to watch him. Though not something she normally did, watching a guy kiss you for all you're worth was definitely a turn on. His fingers slyly slid beneath her shirt, skimming against the hem of her skirt, seemingly content to rest against her skin, causing her to shiver.

His mouth was hot against her, searing and posessive, and never in her life had she ever felt so sexy and desirable than when she was in his arms. There was something so addicting about him; and when he pulled away, she clutched to the lapels of his jacket holding him in place, and dear God was that man talented with his tongue.

When she finally released him, they were both breathing heavily, still occupying the same place, hands still clutching to the other. He was studying her, with dark eyes that said everything that needed to be said. And in the moment she may have needed him more than air, but now the depth of his gaze scared her, and she took an involutary step back. In the back of her mind was the brief memory that she agreed to try things again with Justin, but then again, she only agreed so to not hurt his feelings, to support him in his win.

Ben's grip tightened, and she was only able to squeak out a quick, "Wha-?" before he kissed her again. He couldn't help himself, seeing the look on her face, knowing that no matter how she kissed him, they would still go back to fake phone calls, and being stood up on a not-date date. He could sense the fight she had warring within her, both pushing him away and pulling him closer with every kiss.

Only then did he step back, licking his lips and loving her taste still on his tongue. She was flushed, lips swollen, and looking dazed; brain caught somewhere between two seconds ago and now.

"I don't do anything I don't think I can win, Katie."

She finally stared back up at him, shooting her hand out to clutch at his shirt and hold him still. Why did he continue to torture her so? After last time at the elevator, how hard she tried to push that moment to the back of her mind, here he was once again, waltzing in and grasping her entire attention like it was as easy as breathing.

Kate looked down, still trying to process the last five minutes when something caught her attention. There, on the floor where she must have dropped it, was the heart-shaped rock. A brief smile crossed her face, and she released his shirt to bend down and pick it up. Part of her, a large part of her, didn't want to forget him, didn't want to forget a single second spent with him.

The smile, as quick as it came, disappeared; and she stood, meeting his gaze. "I'm not brave." She dropped the rock into his open palm and stepped back.

"That's okay." He smirked, fisting his hand around the the smooth stone. "We can be not brave together."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review, but no flames. Flames burn my writing fingers. ;)


End file.
